


Him

by emptyheaded



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyheaded/pseuds/emptyheaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a wicked thing to do<br/>To make me dream of you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

Fast asleep, he breathed HIS name. But it only drawned in silence between the four walls. He wished, wished very much to be heard. To be picked up and punched, if needed, as hard as HE will punch him for being so pathetic and miserable. Yes. Yes, but more than this- the pictures flashed across his mind- he wanted so much to be loved. This perfect, cherishing feeling, that he used to imagine thousand times, with HIS hands around his neck, around his chest, round his waist. A lovely story he had written in his head. But now, when everything was broken, there would be no even the darest way to get it. HE was gone. His only light and truth in life- only HE could be true, HE could never lie. But now. Wish it all would be just one big and horrible lie. He would break down in front of HIM and cry, and shout at HIM, and hit HIM with a tremendous gust of rage, hit HIM thousand times just to feel HIS breath under the fist, HIS flesh, so warm and burning with bruises and kisses. But no. All that he had now- "HE is dead." There hardly can be any super-mega-secret agent surviving a headshot.  
And once before HE left, he said"Stay right there, I'll solve this mess and make it back".  
But he did not. A liar. A terrible, cruel, vicious liar. Liar. Liar.


End file.
